Traditionally, a method for buffering a packaged article generally comprises the steps of: providing a plastic packing sheet provided with a plurality of small air bubbles projected therefrom; and packaging an article in the plastic packing sheet, so as to absorb external vibrations by the plastic packing sheet. However, the small air bubbles of the plastic packing sheet only can absorb limited vibrations, but can not provide an enough buffering effect when a greater vibration or impact load is exerted. To solve the foregoing problem, an air packing bag is developed to be used as a buffering material for packaging.
The air packing bag uses air as a buffering medium of an article, so as to provide a buffering effect for protecting the article. However, there may be some shake or impact during transportation the article, such that the air packing bag made of polyethylene (PE) may be easily punctured by a sharp corner or a metal joint of the article. Once there is a punctured hole on the air packing bag, the air in the air packing bag may be leaked out, so that the packaged article is easily damaged or scratched. Such air packing bag and the equivalents thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,912, entitled “Container for sealingly containing a fluid”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,466, entitled “Process for continuously filling fluid into a plurality of closed bags”; and Japanese Utility Model Publication Patent No. 5-95851, entitled “Sealing bag for containing a fluid”.
As described above, it is important for the inventor of the present invention and related manufacturers to think how to improve the structure of the air packing bag for solving the problem of reducing the buffering protection due to leaking air in the air packing bag, in order to provide the better vibration-absorbing buffering effect.